La vengeance de Cendrillon
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Ce n'était pas uniquement la robe de sa mère qui était abîmée. Il y avait un peu de son esprit aussi. [Live Action Cendrillon]


Disclaimer : Cendrillon est à la base un film animé Disney de 1950 et la version live action que j'utilise ici, datant de 2015, en plus d'appartenir à Disney, est l'oeuvre de Kenneth Branagh. Et comme je ne m'appelle ni Disney ni Branagh, vous comprendrez que je ne touche donc aucun argent avec cet écrit.

Résumé : Ce n'était pas uniquement la robe de sa mère qui était abîmée. Il y avait un peu de son esprit aussi.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°55 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions étaient : Cent mots minimum, un personnage dit gentil dans son fandom est ici méchant : soit de naissance soit poussé à la méchanceté, peu importe, mais il est méchant !

**ATTENTION ! CE TEXTE COMPORTE DES MENTIONS DE MALTRAITANCE, D'ABUS PHYSIQUES ET MENTAUX ! SI VOUS ETES SENSIBLES A CELA, MERCI DE VOUS REDIRIGER VERS MES AUTRES HISTOIRES !**

**La vengeance de Cendrillon**

\- Aie du courage et sois bonne!

Pendant des années, Ella avait vécu en tentant d'appliquer les derniers mots de sa mère. Elle avait tout supporté. Les brimades, les humiliations, les injures, son sobriquet donné par des pestes dénuées d'intelligence, de beauté! Ah, si elles n'avaient pas été riches, leurs minois auraient servi à attirer les promeneurs avant de leur ouvrir leurs jambes! Ella s'en voulait de penser ainsi aussi subitement. C'était manquer à la promesse faite à sa mère! Mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle en avait assez! Elle avait pris sur elle pendant dix ans, tout accepté, en silence, avec le sourire, dans l'espoir de voir le bien triompher! Que sa gentillesse serait récompensée! Ne disait-on pas que les coeurs généreux, sincèrement généreux, voyaient leurs peines soulagées par des bienfaits supérieurs aux maux éprouvés? Alors oui, les gens ayant bon coeur étaient condamnés à verser plus de larmes! Le Christ disait de tendre l'autre joue! Ne les avait-elle pas assez tendues?! Le roi avait ordonné à toutes les jeunes femmes du royaume d'assister au bal! Elle avait raccommodé la robe de sa mère, assuré à sa belle-mère qu'elle serait juste dans l'ombre, pour observer de loin! Et cette ignoble femme avait insulté sa pauvre maman, ses catins de filles l'avaient imitée quand elle commença à déchirer sa robe!

\- Tu n'es qu'une servante, c'est tout ce que tu es, tout ce que tu seras jamais!

Ses joues étaient rouges de rage, ses yeux brillaient d'une férocité qu'elle n'avait jamais vu en elle.

\- Je ne suis pas une servante, je ne l'ai jamais été! Hurla-t-elle dans le vide du jardin. Je suis Ella, la seule fille de Lord Malbrough! Je suis sa seule légataire et ma belle-mère m'a volé mes biens! Je suis majeure et elle me tient en servitude, une servitude dans laquelle elle m'a placée parce que j'ai le malheur de vouloir contenter tout le monde! Elle a abusé de ma gentillesse, de ma situation! Elle n'est que ma belle-mère, ses filles ne sont même pas de mon sang! Je reprendrai ce qui est à moi! Oh je le jure, je le reprendrai et elles me le paieront!

Une idée lui vint, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Se contemplant, elle se trouva folle.

\- Tout le monde me demande pourquoi je reste, pourquoi je me laisse faire ! Je ne les laisserai plus se poser la question.

Elle observa les armoiries de son père. Un lion. Il était temps qu'on l'entende rugir. Elle inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et partit.

* * *

Un cri de choc parcourut la salle de bal quand Ella apparut, frigorifiée, dans sa robe rose certes un peu vieillotte mais non dénuée de charme, terriblement abîmée, les cheveux décoiffés. Lady Tremaine était verte de rage mais elle n'eut pas le temps de marcher vers sa belle-fille : le prince l'avait devancée. Il la regarda, de la tête au pied, stupéfait.

\- Monsieur Kit. Dit Ella en lui faisant la révérence

\- C'est vous... Murmura-t-il

La charmante jeune femme de la forêt ! Mais que lui était-il arrivé ?!

\- C'est un scandale ! Lança Lady Tremaine. Sortez donc cette chose ! Oser se présenter ainsi en bonne société, on voit là les manières du bas-peuple !

\- Madame, c'est selon ma volonté que mon père a invité toutes les dames du royaume, toutes sans exception ! Et tous les sujets de mon royaume doivent savoir qu'ils peuvent venir à moi s'ils sont dans le besoin !

Il reporta son attention sur Ella.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ? Parlez-moi de vous ! Vous a-t-on agressée ?

Avant de répondre, Ella observa la mine de sa belle-mère et de ses filles. Pâles, tremblantes, les yeux de la plus âgée plein de feu. Elles étaient pendues à ses lèvres. Comme le pouvoir était donc facile à saisir, les balances de la hiérarchie fragiles ! Elles qui les croyaient plus durs que leurs cœurs !

\- En effet, Votre Altesse... J'ai été agressée alors que je descendais les escaliers de ma demeure pour me rendre au bal ! Lança-t-elle, un sanglot dans la voix

Il était réel. Ce souvenir trop frais retournait le couteau dans la plaie béante laissée par la cruauté de celle qui la martyrisait.

\- Qui l'a fait ? Connaissez-vous vos agresseurs ? Continua Kit

\- Hélas, je ne les connais que trop bien ! Il s'agit de ma belle-mère et de ses filles !

Un murmure d'indignation secoua l'assemblée.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Poursuivit le prince. Elle sera punie pour son inconduite !

\- Il me faut donc vous raconter toute mon histoire.

Lady Tremaine voulut parler mais les mots se perdaient dans sa gorge. S'avancer, c'était s'exposer ! Où était passée la timorée Cendrillon ?! Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ?! Oh, elle le payerait une fois rentrée ! Elle regretterait le jour où sa mère avait accouché d'elle !

\- Je suis Ella Malbrough, fille unique de James et de Livia Malbrough ! Peu de temps après la mort de ma mère, mon père a épousé en secondes noces Lady Tremaine !

La marâtre sentit des milliers d'yeux sur elle.

\- C'est une imposture enfin ! Je n'ai jamais vue cette fille de ma vie, elle est folle !

\- Où est donc Ella ? Questionna Kit, imperturbable

\- La pauvre chérie est coincée au lit, grippée. Je ne voulais pas la laisser seule mais elle a insisté, la tendre enfant ne voulait pas priver ses sœurs bien-aimées du bal !

\- J'ai de nombreux amis au village qui vous confirmeront mon identité. Dit Ella. Des domestiques du domaine Malbrough également. Que Madame n'ose pas dire que je les ai achetés, je me demande bien avec quel argent !

\- Il existe d'autres moyens pour une fille avec un joli visage ! Rétorqua-t-elle

\- Selon votre cerveau, pas le mien.

Kit leva la main, réclama la paix, avant d'inciter Ella à raconter la suite de son histoire.

\- Après le décès de mon père, nous avons réarrangé notre vie du mieux que possible, en réduisant nos dépenses. Ma belle-mère a abusé de ma patience et de ma bonté. Un jour, elle m'a raconté que ses filles avaient du mal avec leur chambre car trop petite pour elles deux. J'ai proposé ma chambre, pour leur faire plaisir. Mais au lieu de pouvoir proposer de prendre la leur en échange, je me suis retrouvée à dormir au grenier, parmi les souris et les oiseaux !

Des injures fusèrent.

\- Le temps a aggravé les choses ! Continua-t-elle. Pendant que ses filles continuaient à pratiquer les arts, on me faisait faire les tâches ménagères ! Oh, je n'ai rien contre aider les domestiques, surtout en temps difficile, il faut savoir s'entraider ! Mais moi, je nettoyais les cendres pendant qu'Anastasie et Javotte chantaient, dessinaient, jouaient du piano ! Je n'avais aucun temps de repos, de moments à moi ! On taisait ma présence, on me cachait, on me refusait de dîner à la même table sous prétexte que j'étais sale ! Ella est devenue Cendrella puis Cendrillon ! Je n'avais que les restes de la table, s'il y en avait ! Et ce soir, alors que je descendais pour les rejoindre pour les accompagner au bal, comme le souhaitait votre père car toutes les jeunes femmes sont conviées, alors que j'avais revêtu la robe de ma pauvre mère, raccommodée par mes soins, je me suis fait humilier encore une fois, insulter et elles ont été jusqu'à détruire l'un des rares souvenirs qu'il me restait de ma défunte mère ! Elles me l'ont dit, je ne suis qu'une servante pour elle, rien d'autre ! J'implore Votre Altesse de m'aider ! Cette injustice a duré dix ans ! Je ne peux en endurer une seconde de plus ! Je vous demande Justice !

A ces mots, elle tomba à ses pieds, secouée de pleurs. Elle se demandait comment elle arrivait à pleurer sincèrement alors qu'elle était emplie de haine, de pensées morbides et honteuses. Sa mère aurait si honte !

\- Mon prince, cette fille est dérangée ! S'exclama Lady Tremaine

\- J'en serai le seul juge. Chacun de mes sujets a le droit à la Justice, sain d'esprit ou non. Relevez-vous Ella.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider.

\- Une enquête sera menée pour savoir si Mademoiselle Ella dit la vérité. Pour m'assurer qu'aucun témoignage ne soit corrompu, Mademoiselle Ella demeurera au château, surveillée. Je demande à ce que Lady Tremaine et ses filles soient consignées à résidence, sous bonne garde, servies uniquement par des domestiques de la maison royale.

\- Je refuse ! Aboya l'accusée. Je suis innocente, je refuse de me laisser brimer par une paysanne !

\- Si vous êtes innocente Madame, alors vous n'avez rien à craindre de cette surveillance. Rétorqua Kit. Elle n'est guère plaisante, je sais, je m'en excuse. Mais c'est un mal nécessaire. S'il vous plaît Madame, rentrez chez vous sur le champ. Des gardes vous escorteront.

Emmenant Ella avec lui, il ordonna au bal de reprendre.

* * *

On installa Ella dans une petite mais très confortable chambre du palais. Kit ordonna aux servantes de lui faire couler un bon bain chaud et de lui apporter des habits, ainsi qu'un peu de soupe pour qu'elle se remette. Il prit entre ses doigts un pan de la robe abîmée. Elle remarqua la délicatesse avec laquelle il l'avait fait, comme s'il touchait une blessure sanguinolente pour l'étudier sans faire souffrir davantage le patient.

\- Je demanderai à la couturière royale si elle peut vous la réparer. Je suis certain qu'elle y arrivera, elle a de l'or dans les mains.

Elle eut un sourire doux. Face au prince, elle sentait sa colère fondre comme la neige au soleil. Pourtant, au fond de ses tripes, il restait un ersatz de haine qui ensemençait son esprit de pensées négatives et parasites. Elle avait l'impression de mentir à Kit alors qu'elle n'avait fait qu'exposer au grand jour des années de maltraitance. Il l'avait connue douce et gentille, pas pleine de cette ire vengeresse. Devenait-elle comme celle qu'elle venait de vilipender devant toute la cour ?

\- Non... Pensa-t-elle. Moi, je ne mens pas aux autres pour me faire plaindre et gagner ma place au soleil. Je suis toujours bonne et courageuse, ça fait partie de moi. Mais c'est mon innocence qui est brisée. Je ne suis pas folle. Je suis aigrie. Je suis en colère. Je suis humaine.

Pourtant, tout au fond d'elle, elle avait envie de faire mal à sa belle-mère, à ses maudites filles. Elle voulait les entendre crier, la supplier, les voir pleurer !

\- Je suis un monstre... Murmura-t-elle

Kit haussa un sourcil avant de lui prendre les mains.

\- Pour avoir osé parler et réclamer votre dû ? Pour demander Justice ?

\- Je veux les voir souffrir comme elles m'ont fait souffrir... C'est horrible de souhaiter cela à d'autres ! Je ne veux pas vivre dans la haine mais je la sens en moi, qui me ronge comme un acide...

Son expression sereine ne changea pas.

\- Vous avez été poussée à bout, Ella. Vous avez eu la patience d'un ange. Le monde est hélas cruel et méchant, surtout avec des gens aussi merveilleux que vous. Nous avons tous une part d'ombre. Le principal, c'est de vivre en tentant de faire le plus de bien possible.

Il lui baisa la main avant de se retirer. Ses paroles avaient fait du bien à Ella.

Pourtant, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle se sentait incapable de les appliquer comme elle avait pu le faire pour celles de sa mère chérie.

* * *

Plusieurs nouvelles défrayèrent la chronique dans les mois qui suivirent le bal. La première était qu'Ella était la belle jeune femme dont le prince était tombé amoureux. Malgré les revers de fortune de sa famille, elle n'en restait pas moins noble. Et elle était populaire auprès du peuple, tout en ayant réussi à se faire aimer de la cour. Ses manières timides, sa simplicité, ses mots gentils pour chacun, avaient touché presque tout le monde en plein cœur, même les plus réticents. Des vœux de rétablissement, un bon anniversaire ou un simple compliment sur un bouton de manchette. C'était peu mais cela signifiait qu'elle faisait attention, qu'elle se souvenait. A son charisme naturel s'ajoutèrent les résultats de l'enquête, la faisant passer de jeune noble désargentée mais si adorable en une vraie héroïne tragique, à la limite d'être vénérée ! Avoir pu garder tant de bonté en elle alors qu'elle avait traversé tant de tourments ! Ce fut avec une facilité déconcertante que le royaume entier accepta l'idée d'un mariage entre le prince et elle, même s'ils avaient annoncé vouloir prendre le temps de se connaître. Ella avait pourtant l'impression de les tromper tous, de ne pas mériter ce bonheur.

\- Non... Pense à la balance dont parlait Kit... Ici, tu es respectée après avoir montré qui tu étais...

Les investigations avaient duré un mois, car le prince voulait que tout soit fait dans les règles, avec minutie. Les preuves accablantes contre Lady Tremaine s'accumulèrent bien vite. Elle avait en effet réduit sa belle-fille, légataire légitime de Lord Malbrough son époux, en esclavage alors qu'à sa majorité, Ella aurait dû devenir la régente du domaine. La loi aurait voulu que Lady Tremaine parte mais bien souvent, lors de remariages, les beaux-parents restaient au château, pour les apparences sans doute, mais aussi parce qu'il arrivait qu'un vrai lien filial hors du sang s'était crée. Les domestiques et les paysans vivant aux alentours du domaine étaient tous d'accord. Ella était la plus charmante jeune femme au monde, qui se contentait de peu, qui avait tenté de faire bon accueil à sa nouvelle famille, même quand Lady Tremaine avait changé le château provincial en tripot sentant l'alcool, le cigare ! C'était à se demander pourquoi il ne sentait pas le foutre, d'ailleurs. Pour tous les défauts qu'elle présentait, il semblait qu'elle avait eu des sentiments sincères pour feu Lord Malbrough, elle lui était restée fidèle, mais elle était dans l'ombre de Livia, un fantôme trop imposant. Kit aurait presque eu pitié de cette femme si l'histoire en était restée là. Elle avait reporté sa haine, ses frustrations, sur sa pauvre belle-fille, qui était meilleure que ses filles en tout point. Elle avait renvoyé tous ceux qui avaient tenté d'aider Ella. Maltraitance, abus de pouvoir, appropriation abusive... Le jury assemblé pour ce procès ne délibéra qu'une seule heure et déclara Lady Tremaine et ses filles coupables de tous les chefs d'accusation. Assistant au procès, dans la robe rose de sa mère que la couturière avait pu réparer comme Kit l'avait promis, Ella jubilait intérieurement. Voir la mine horrifiée et colérique de sa belle-mère était jouissif ! La voir se décomposer encore plus face à son petit sourire narquois rendait l'extase encore plus douce !

\- Le jury a déclaré que Lady Ella Malbrough, la victime, déciderait du sort des trois femmes. Annonça le juge. Selon les lois du pays, la peine de mort serait acceptée !

Anastasie cria d'horreur, se serrant contre sa sœur, qui la repoussait, honteuse. Ella sentait son orgasme retomber comme un soufflé. Quels âges avaient-elles ? Anastasie n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'elle, Javotte deux. Oui, elles s'étaient mal comportées, elles étaient adultes, elles avaient un cerveau, ou tout du moins elle le supposait. Mais elles étaient des victimes aussi, dans le fond. Elles n'avaient rien connu d'autre que l'éducation de leur mère. D'ailleurs, Anastasie semblait la plus bonne des deux. Cela lui arrivait, de temps à autre, de lui sortir une gentillesse, ou de sembler triste pour elle. Un jour, prétextant que ses menstrues lui coupaient l'appétit, elle ne mangea que très peu mais plus tard, elle lui fit monter les restes de son repas. Ella apprit plus tard qu'elle avait en fait jeûné. Anastasie prétendit qu'elle voulait perdre du poids et qu'Ella devait se remplumer, si elle mourrait, qui la servirait aussi bien ? Elle avait été la seule à ne pas toucher à sa robe, le soir du bal. C'était maladroit, mais elle percevait du bon en elle. Non, les filles Tremaine ne méritaient pas de mourir. Ni même d'être punies trop durement. Avoir été ainsi mises en avant pour les péchés de leur génitrice, cette assignation à résidence, c'était bien assez.

\- Personne ne mérite de mourir en mon nom, Monseigneur. Je ne souhaite pas la mort de ma belle-mère et de mes sœurs. Déclara-t-elle

\- C'est un ange ! Clama quelqu'un dans l'assistance

Soudain, Anastasie fit quelque chose qui les étonna, causant un regard de haine de sa mère et de sa sœur. Elle se tourna vers Ella, les yeux brillant de larmes, l'air digne, et sans quitter son regard, elle lui fit une révérence si profonde qu'elle se retrouva à genoux. D'un geste de la main, avec un sourire doux, elle lui fit signe de se relever.

\- Merci, El... Non. Merci, Lady Malbrough. Dit la jeune femme à la future princesse du royaume

\- Pas de Lady entre nous, Anastasie. Tu peux m'appeler Ella.

Kit prit la main de sa future fiancée et la baisa, si fier d'elle ! Arriver à avoir cette mansuétude malgré les épreuves !

\- Madame, votre gentillesse n'est plus à prouver ! Mais il nous faut votre jugement pour clore la séance.

Ella approuva.

\- Mes sœurs sont des victimes, elles aussi. Elles n'ont rien connu d'autre que l'éducation de leur mère. Je ne veux pas qu'elles soient punies, elles l'ont été bien assez. Si la cour le permet, j'aimerais leur laisser un choix : demeurer à mes côtés à la cour pour tenter de développer des nouveaux liens sororaux ou alors, elles sont libres de rentrer au domaine Tremaine, aux côtés de leur oncle paternel, Lord Albert.

On pouvait entendre les murmures du public, certains qualifiant Ella de sainte. Quand on lui demanda ce qu'il advenait de Lady Tremaine, l'accusée se demanda si un sort n'avait pas été lancé sur le peuple, la cour, tout le monde. Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas voir ce sourire malsain, ce regard malfaisant, dans ce visage poupin encadré de boucles blondes ? D'ailleurs, d'où cela lui venait-il, elle qui avait toujours été bonne pâte, bonne poire même !

\- Comme je l'ai dit, je ne désire la mort de personne ! Je crois au pardon, à la rédemption.

Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle riait, sachant ce qu'elle réservait à cette odieuse femme !

\- Je voudrais que ma belle-mère se rende compte du mal qu'elle m'a causé, elle, une adulte, sur une enfant à l'époque, puis sur une jeune femme qui a l'âge d'être sa fille ! Si la cour l'autorise, je souhaite que Madonna Tremaine soit démise de son rang. Sa fortune sera divisée en deux, à part égale, entre ses filles, pour leurs dots. Et comme il est hors de question que je la laisse devenir indigente, je voudrais qu'elle devienne une domestique attitrée à mon service personnel, comme j'ai pu l'être pour elle jadis ! Je la traiterai bien mieux qu'elle ne m'a traitée, mais qu'elle n'attende pas de moi le respect qu'elle ne m'a pas accordé.

Lady Tremaine hurla de rage, insultant Ella des pires noms. Sorcière, catin ! On la fit taire.

\- C'est une punition bien trouvée. Dit Kit. Si vous me le permettez, Ella, pourrais-je ajouter quelque chose ?

\- Je vous écoute, mon prince.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de faire torturer cette pauvre âme. Mais nous pourrions autoriser nos gens à être un peu plus rustres avec elle, dans les limites du convenable bien sûr. Je crains que seule la méchanceté n'atteigne son cœur.

\- J'y consens.

Javotte cria au scandale, traita sa sœur de traîtresse et jura sur sa vie qu'elle vivante, elle n'accepterait jamais les miettes laissées par Ella. Elle préférait encore être réduite à l'état de souillon que de jouir d'une pitié hypocrite et elle, au moins, elle était une vraie, une bonne fille envers sa mère. Elle devait servir Cendrillon ? Eh bien, mère et fille le feraient ensemble ! La cour accepta la sentence. Tout en enlaçant Anastasie qui pleurait, Ella observait Javotte et sa mère s'éloigner escortées par trois gardes. Quand le regard de sa belle-mère croisa le sien, elle lui sortit un sourire qui glaça le sang de l'aînée :

On y lisait de la cruauté, de la jouissance et de la folie.

* * *

Ella sourit, mauvaise, quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle prenait le thé avec Anastasie et Madonna venait d'arriver. Javotte avait été envoyée nettoyer l'écurie du cheval d'Ella. Kit avait fait venir de Malbrough sa pouliche.

\- Ella. Lança la femme

\- Cela sera Votre Altesse pour vous, _Mère._ Répliqua Ella. N'êtes-vous pas au courant ? Le prince Kit a officiellement demandé ma main.

La servante jeta un regard assassin à sa fille cadette, qui enfouit son nez dans sa tasse de thé. En effet, Kit et Ella étaient fiancés depuis peu. Le château s'émerveillait aussi des nouvelles relations entre la future reine et Anastasie Tremaine, qu'elle appelait désormais sa sœur de cœur. L'instinct d'Ella ne lui avait pas fait défaut. Anastasie avait un excellent fond mais il n'avait pas pu se développer sous l'égide d'une mère et d'une sœur toxiques. Elle parlait de ses fautes passées, avait entrepris d'écrire des lettres d'excuses à toutes les personnes à qui elle avait fait du mal et malgré les horreurs qu'elles lui avaient dit, elle continuait à se soucier de sa famille. Elle essayait d'être gentille avec elles, mais en vain. Elles restaient hermétiques. Kit lui avait dit un jour, tentant de la consoler, que certaines personnes ne pouvaient pas changer. Elle avait eu le mérite de leur laisser une chance. Elles ne l'avaient pas saisie. Et puis, elle n'était pas seule. Grâce à la patience d'Ella, Anastasie développa un goût pour la broderie et inspirée par la persévérance de la jeune femme, elle voulut parfaire son éducation. C'était une nouvelle jeune femme qui avait embrassé son oncle, venu présenter ses respects à la future épouse royale.

De mauvaise grâce, la souillon s'agenouilla et ramassa les miettes des gâteaux sur le tapis. Comme elle savait que c'était elle qui allait venir nettoyer, Ella avait pris un malin plaisir à faire attention à en mettre partout. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle voulut se relever, mais la jeune femme prit un autre biscuit, le coupa en petits morceaux pour le donner à son chiot, faisant en sorte que de nouvelles miettes s'accumulent là où Madonna avait balayé. La femme était verte de rage.

\- Je repasserai quand vous aurez fini. Cela ne sert à rien que je nettoie si c'est pour que tu salisses mon travail deux secondes après.

Ella la toisa et déclara d'un ton sec :

\- Est-ce ainsi que tu parles à ta future reine ?! Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu m'as dit jadis ?! Tu n'es qu'une servante ! C'est tout ce que tu seras! Alors, tu te tais, tu obéis ou il t'en cuira !

La marâtre avait été tellement saisie par la soudaine virulence d'Ella qu'elle ne put que demeurer silencieuse. Elle finit par regarder sa fille.

\- C'est donc ainsi que tu laisses ta mère être traitée ? Ne vois-tu pas toute la fausseté de son âme ? Moi, j'assume d'être ce que je suis !

Anastasie reposa sa tasse.

\- Donc, vous assumez avoir été une femme qui maltraitait une orpheline laissée sous ses soins, avoir bafoué ses droits et avoir abusé de sa bonté. On récolte ce que l'on sème.

\- Retourneuse de veste !

\- Non, je suis lucide. Ne croyez pas que je ne vous entendais pas, enfant, quand vous disiez à Père, à Oncle Albert, que j'étais une déception, une bonne à rien.

\- Récolte ce que tu as semé, toi aussi !

Ella tapa du poing sur la table.

\- Il suffit ! Anastasie est ma sœur et déjà, à l'époque de votre tyrannie, elle était la plus douce de vous trois. Il pouvait se montrer bonne à mon égard. Je ne l'ai pas oublié. Parler comme vous parlez à ma sœur, c'est m'insulter.

Elle mordit dans un biscuit.

\- Oh, je sais ! Votre chambre est bien trop grande pour une dame aussi petite que vous. Javotte la récupérera. Pour toute sa maladresse et ses gémissements, elle tient sa langue et travaille correctement. Vous irez dormir dans les anciennes porcheries royales. Pensez à prendre une laine, il y fait frais. Dit-elle, presque en riant.

Anastasie n'eut qu'un léger rictus alors qu'elle se versait une nouvelle tasse de thé.

* * *

Le mariage d'Ella et de Kit avait été simple, à la surprise générale. C'était un souhait des deux mariés. Le château avait été ouvert à tous et le palais avait promis que les restes du mariage seraient donnés aux miséreux. Ella n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser. Elle était mariée à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle était choyée, aimée ! Auprès de Kit, sa gentillesse naturelle reprenait le dessus, lui faisant oublier sa haine. Cela serait là, au fond d'elle, pour toute sa vie, elle le craignait. Mais elle s'en fichait désormais. Elle assumait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle était peut-être bonne mais elle n'était pas là non plus pour racheter les péchés d'une femme jalouse et amère. Elle était adulée alors que Madonna Tremaine était devenue l'objet de toutes les colères. On murmurait qu'Ella était trop bonne encore, il aurait fallu écarteler cette femme. Ce fut là qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait gagné. Elle avait gagné sa bataille contre la vie, contre sa belle-mère. Elle était intouchable désormais.

\- Etes-vous heureuse ? Lui demanda Kit

\- La plus heureuse du monde !

Elle observait Anastasie qui dansait avec un jeune boulanger, qui avait eu le courage de l'inviter. Un beau jeune homme, grand, blond, aux yeux bleu glace. Le fils du boulanger Simon. Les Simon avaient toujours été si gentils avec elle ! C'était pour cela qu'elle avait voulu que le pain servi au mariage vienne de leurs fournils. Anastasie l'avait accompagnée lors des préparatifs et le courant était bien passé entre les deux. Ella avait même pensé à un coup de foudre. Le jeune mitron avait le souffle coupé et sa sœur avait rougi.

Javotte s'avança vers la table royale et s'inclina.

\- Mes respects, Princesse.

\- Relève toi, Javotte. Et appelle-moi Ella. Tu es ma sœur, toi aussi.

\- Je suis une servante. Répliqua-t-elle

\- Seulement parce que vous ne vouliez pas abandonner votre mère dans son malheur. Sourit Kit. Si je ne cautionne toujours pas vos mots, j'ai trouvé votre décision admirable. Vous avez assez souffert.

\- Je ne laisserai pas ma mère. Aucun titre de noblesse me fera la quitter.

Ella sourit davantage.

\- Je ne te le demande pas ! Mon époux et moi sommes impressionnés par ta diligence, ton charisme naturel et ta capacité à te faire obéir ! Si tu es d'accord, nous voudrions te promouvoir ! Tu serais l'intendante des domestiques ! Un meilleur salaire, une plus belle chambre, la possibilité d'assister aux bals ! Le tout, sans te séparer de ta mère.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'illumina.

\- Pour de vrai ?!

\- Vrai de vrai.

Son sourire scella l'accord.

* * *

Le château était en ébullition. Anastasie Tremaine, sœur bien-aimée de la princesse Ella, allait se marier au fils du boulanger Simon, avec la bénédiction de la famille royale ! Ella avait insisté pour organiser le mariage au château et Kit voulait offrir un titre de noblesse aux futures époux. Ils acceptèrent, à l'unique condition de pouvoir continuer à faire vivre la boulangerie familiale, à travailler le pétrin eux-même, avant de pouvoir engager des gens pour le faire. Le prince accepta de bon cœur et Ella octroya une bourse à l'établissement ainsi qu'une licence. La bourse permettait à la boulangerie de fournir l'orphelinat en pain, Monsieur Simon faisant déjà des actes de charité auprès des miséreux. La licence servait de publicité à l'établissement. La maison royale ne passait que par la boulangerie Simon pour ses pains.

\- J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi, ma sœur ! Annonça Ella

\- Tu me gâtes ! Sourit Anastasie

Elle lui prit la main et la plaça sur son ventre.

\- Kit et moi voudrions que tu sois la marraine de notre enfant.

Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à la fiancée qui fondit en larmes.

\- Je ne mérite pas toute ta gentillesse ! Tu m'épargnes, tu m'aimes, tu me permets d'être heureuse et maintenant, tu me confies ton enfant, alors que j'ai été si mauvaise !

\- Tu as été la seule à ne pas déchirer ma robe rose.

\- Elle était vieillotte mais jolie. C'est vraiment merveilleux que Kit ait pu la faire réparer !

Ella sourit.

\- Ella, pour ma mère... C'est sans doute cruel, mais je ne veux pas d'elle au mariage. Elle t'a fait trop de mal, elle m'a fait trop de mal.

* * *

Quand Ella alla annoncer la nouvelle à sa belle-mère, Madonna eut un rire gras.

\- Comme si j'allais me présenter à une telle mésalliance ! Tu es une peste ! Un visage d'ange mais l'âme du diable ! Tu as séduit mes filles, tu les as réduites à l'état de moins que rien !

La princesse haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est bien pour ça que j'ai favorisé la romance entre Javotte et le duc de Stanford.

\- Menteuse ! Tu aurais mieux fait de me tuer ! Je trouverais un moyen de te le faire payer !

Avant que la femme ne put répondre, Ella s'approcha et la gifla si fort qu'elle tomba par terre. La jeune femme l'attrapa par les cheveux avant de lui plaquer violemment le crâne contre le mur, s'appuyant de tout son poids contre son dos.

\- A ton avis, espèce de sale garce, pourquoi je te laisse vivre ? Siffla-t-elle. Te voir mourir serait beau mais trop facile ! Tu dois vivre, souffrir comme j'ai souffert ! Je te veux vivante pour que tu vois tout ce que tu as construit se détruire sous tes yeux, je veux voir ta sale face se déformer d'effroi et de douleur ! Tu m'entends, petite peste !

Elle lui pinça le bras avant de le tordre.

\- Te voir mourir, ça serait gâter mon plaisir et ce que je veux, le royaume le veut ! Je pourrais te faire torturer en place publique, on m'acclamerait pour le spectacle offert ! Que préfères-tu ? Une marche nue dans les rues ? L'écartèlement ? La pendaison ? Il est hors de question que je fasse de toi une martyre quand tu m'as fait servante ! Je veux te voir agoniser longtemps, plus tu souffres, plus je jouis, tu m'entends ! Tu n'es là que pour mon plaisir !

\- Tu es folle... Si ton mari connaissait cette part de toi !

\- C'est toi qui m'a faite ainsi, dix ans de souffrances, ça change une femme !

Elle la relâcha. La marâtre reprit son souffle et observait, déconcertée, le visage d'Ella redevenu aussi angélique de d'habitude.

\- Ah, au fait ! Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre Kit, contre moi, contre mes sœurs ou pire, contre mon enfant à naître, je connais quelques soldats qui seraient ravis de te rencontrer.

Elle se figea.

\- L'âge n'a pas gâté tes traits. Dit la princesse d'une voix doucereuse, son index caressant l'ovale du visage de son esclave. Ils se demandent si ton corps a connu cette même bénédiction, sous cette robe si vieille qu'elle tombe en morceaux !

Elle agrippa un pan de la robe de l'aînée et tira d'un coup sec, déchirant la manche.

\- Arrête ça ! Lança Madonna. Tu n'es qu'une enfant gâtée qui est encore fâchée pour une peccadille !

Ella lui cracha au visage.

\- C'était un souvenir de ma mère et tu n'as eu de cesse de souiller sa mémoire avec tes actes dans la maison qu'elle a régenté avant toi ! Aboya-t-elle avant de déchirer le jupon.

Alors qu'elle tentait de crier à l'aide, Ella lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre.

\- Dis-moi, entre toi, la femme la plus détestée du royaume et moi, la princesse du pays, future reine, enceinte du premier enfant royal, aimée de tous pour ce que je suis quand tu n'allumes pas le brasier en moi, aimée encore plus grâce à tes actions, qui croira-t-on ?

Elle arracha une partie du décolleté carrée de la robe, laissant apercevoir la poitrine de la servante. Ella observa sa peau, ses cuisses, avant de sourire cruellement.

\- J'espère pour toi que la ménopause est déjà passée. Car le temps a aussi épargné ton corps des flétrissures qu'il donne. Il serait dommage que les gardes déposent un fruit dans tes jardins, si je les y invitais.

Le menton de la marâtre tremblait, ses yeux semblaient brillants, alors qu'elle tentait de réunir ce qu'il restait de ses guenilles.

\- Mais tu te tiendras tranquille, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ella le plus gentiment du monde. Tu es une bonne fille. Une servante qui sait qu'elle ne sera jamais plus que ça. Il n'y aucune raison pour qu'ils te rendent visite, n'est-ce pas ?

Une fois dehors, la porte refermée, Ella resta là un instant. Entendre les cris d'agonie et les pleurs d'angoisse de sa belle-mère furent les plus belles mélodies qu'elle entendit ce jour-là. Puis son âme se calma. Non, elle n'irait pas jusque là, c'était trop horrible, même pour sa belle-mère. Mais la laisser croire que cela pouvait lui arriver, en revanche, était un compromis qu'elle était prête à faire.

* * *

Ella garda pour elle les mots de sa belle-mère. Il était inutile de blesser Anastasie avec cela, d'insulter son époux par ricochet. Elle n'en parla qu'à Kit.

\- Cette femme ne changera jamais. Déclara-t-il

A sa surprise, il semblait fâché. Elle se demanda s'il était comme elle : un esprit généreux avec une part sombre qu'il tentait de dompter. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait proposé que les gens du château soient plus rustres avec sa marâtre ? Une épiphanie éclaira le visage du jeune homme.

\- Ainsi, elle prétend que c'est dégradant d'épouser un roturier ? Eh bien, qu'elle en fasse l'expérience !

Ella eut un rire léger.

\- Mais qui serait assez fou pour accepter d'épouser ma belle-mère ?

\- Le palais épongera les dettes de celui qui acceptera.

\- Promets-moi que ça ne sera pas un criminel. Anastasie et Javotte ne méritent pas cet affront.

Il lui embrassa la tempe. Ella, de son côté, réfléchissait. Oh oui, c'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait pu promettre à cette femme ! Devoir vivre, en voyant celle qu'elle avait maltraité adorée, au sommet, en voyant l'une de ses filles la renier complètement, son autre fille s'épanouir en future duchesse mais sans son influence, tout en vivant le reste de sa vie dans la plus grande simplicité, en ayant connu l'ivresse de l'argent, c'était encore mieux que tous les châtiments qu'elle aurait pu trouver. Kit n'avait de cesse de la surprendre.

Quand Madonna apprit la nouvelle, elle hurla de dégoût et déclara qu'elle préférait encore être vendue au pire lupanar du pays et porter les bâtards des clients qui venaient y acheter leur dose de luxure. Kit ordonna qu'on retire tout ce qui pouvait servir à se suicider : ce qui pouvait servir de cordes, de poignards de fortune.

\- Mon frère n'acceptera jamais ce nouveau coup à sa dignité ! Tenta-t-elle

Ella décela alors dans les yeux bleus de son mari une froideur et une malice dont elle ne l'avait pas cru capable.

\- C'est votre frère qui a trouvé votre troisième époux. Anastasie et Eugène ont eu le cœur assez généreux pour se proposer de fournir le pain et un gâteau pour les noces. Lâcha-t-il

\- Eugène ?

\- C'est ainsi que se prénomme votre gendre, Madame. Eugène Simon, fils du boulanger Alexandre Simon. Mais cela ne m'étonne guère que vous ne sachiez pas cette information pourtant essentielle quand on est une mère.

Le mariage eut lieu quelques jours après. De ses filles biologiques, seule Javotte y assista.

Lady Madonna Tremaine n'était désormais plus qu'une simple porchère.

* * *

\- Maman est enceinte. Dit Javotte à Ella alors qu'elle se reposait, caressant le rebondi de son ventre.

Décidément, la vie avait donc voulu enfoncer sa belle-mère encore plus. Ella sentait qu'elle devait se réjouir mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Pourtant, l'ironie cruelle était délicieuse, elle l'admettait sans peine. Cependant, elle pensait à cet enfant, un innocent.

\- Comment le vit-elle ?

\- Elle dit qu'elle préférerait encore mourir.

\- Je lui rendrai visite.

La princesse la trouva en train de laver les auges. Sa belle-mère avait beau être couverte de suie et de sueur, elle restait cette fière femme, droite, snob.

\- Tu es donc venue pour rire de moi ! Ah, ton mari et toi, vous vous êtes bien trouvés ! Vas-y ! Ris donc ! Moi, femme de la noblesse, réduite à être une épouse du commun, à nettoyer la merde et à porter un sang-mêlé !

\- Javotte s'inquiète pour vous.

Le regard de la femme sembla s'apaiser un peu. Sa fille était sa seule consolation dans ce châtiment.

\- Sa seule qualité sans doute. Pensa Ella

Elle regarda autour d'elle. L'endroit lui rappelait Malbrough, en plus petit, bien sûr.

\- Je viens vous féliciter pour votre bonne nouvelle.

\- Évidemment, pour toi, c'est une raison de plus de te réjouir. Ne m'as-tu pas suffisamment humiliée ?!

Ella lui cracha au visage.

\- Si je ne vous frappe pas, c'est bien parce que vous êtes enceinte. Mais non, je ne vous aurai jamais assez humiliée ! Vous payerez pour vos crimes jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ! Mais votre enfant, lui, n'est qu'un innocent, vierge des péchés de sa mère. Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit pour le tuer dans votre ventre, si vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre lui après sa naissance, n'oubliez jamais mes amis curieux de vous connaître plus intimement. On peut toujours tomber encore plus bas.

Elle lui cacha que Javotte voulait quitter son poste d'intendante car elle avait elle-même commis ce que les prêtres auraient appelé une erreur : le duc et elle n'avaient pas pu attendre le mariage et l'avaient consommé pendant les fiançailles, une seule fois avait été suffisante pour qu'une graine éclose en son sein. Kit et Ella avaient refusé la démission, regardant l'événement comme joyeux. Mais Ella savait comment fonctionnait sa marâtre. C'était un coup en plus pour elle si jamais l'envie lui prenait ou si l'autre se comportait mal.

* * *

La vengeance d'Ella était complète. Elle ne ressentait plus ce besoin impérieux de faire souffrir sa belle-mère. Que pouvait-elle lui infliger de plus ? Elle qui avait maltraité sa belle-fille la regardait, en levant la tête. Ella était reine désormais et elle avait accouché de jumeaux, deux garçons, le prince héritier et le futur Lord Malbrough. Sa belle-mère n'avait pas assisté non plus au mariage de Javotte, enceinte de trois mois, ni au baptême de son petit-fils, héritier d'une des plus grandes fortunes du royaume. La petite-fille qu'elle avait eu par Anastasie n'était qu'une étrangère pour elle, sa mère refusant tout contact. Il allait en être de même pour son nouvel enfant à naître. Son frère l'avait complètement reniée. Son mari était un joueur paresseux, lubrique, qui avait réussi à la mettre enceinte assez vite après leur mariage. De noble dame respectée, elle était passée à paysanne honnie. On ne la laissait en paix que parce qu'on l'avait ordonné. Nouvelle humiliation pour elle, son époux insista pour appeler leur fille Livia, dans l'espoir d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces de la reine Ella. Non, sa vengeance était parfaite, totale ! Sa belle-mère souffrait un martyr psychologique quotidien, sa vie sociale avait été exécutée, sur ses deux filles adultes, seule une osait timidement la rencontrer car son époux avait peur de s'attirer les foudres du roi Kit. Sa belle-fille tant jalousée était la première femme du royaume. Observant ses fils jouer, caressant son ventre rebondi, Kit travaillant sur un dossier, Ella repensa aux mots de sa mère.

Aie du courage et sois bonne.

Elle avait été bonne.

C'était ainsi qu'elle avait gagné le cœur de Kit, l'amour de ses sœurs, son bonheur actuel.

Mais pour le courage, elle avait valsé avec les ténèbres de son être.

Elle ne le regrettait pas une seconde.

Elle espérait presque que quelqu'un tente quelque chose de mal.

Faire du mal à ceux qui l'avaient fait souffrir lui manquait.

**FIN**


End file.
